


Кисть

by Lienin



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [22]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex Toys, Tickling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: в этот раз Тина приехала в гости на целую неделю, но работа требует от Литы присутствия на приёме в другом доме.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Leta Lestrange
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты высокого рейтинга [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629682
Kudos: 6





	Кисть

**Author's Note:**

> ER, щекотка, секс с использованием посторонних предметов, секс в одежде

Кисточка коснулась нежной кожи век, дошла до нижнего уголка глаза, и Тина, не выдержав, наморщила нос.

— Не дёргайся.

— Щекотно же, — возразила Тина не открывая глаз, хотя кисточка больше не проходилась мягкими волосками.

— Чуть-чуть потерпеть осталось. — Щёлкнула крышка палетки. Следом раздалось позвякивание. Должно быть, Лита выискивала среди косметики нужную тушь.

— Да это ничего. Просто правда щекотно.

— А если я сделаю вот так?

Другая кисть — более широкая и мягкая — лёгким быстрым движением мазнула по шее от края челюсти к самому вырезу платья. Тина встрепенулась и всё-таки распахнула глаза, посмотрев на Литу с укором.

— Так мы до Селби точно не доберёмся.

— Угу… — задумчиво протянула Лита, поигрывая в ладони кистью — пышной, с узкой длинной рукояткой. — Так, голову прямо. Почти всё уже.

Тина смиренно устроилась на стуле и постаралась не шевелиться, пока Лита наносила последние штрихи. Тина красилась редко — аврору на задании это только дурную службу сослужит, если частичка туши не вовремя в глаз попадёт; а на ежегодные рождественские и пасхальные балы в МАКУСА наносила яркий макияж, как и все прочие волшебницы. Но в Британии было принято иначе. И Лита разбиралась в местных правилах лучше приехавшей в гости Тины.

— Готово. — Лита с улыбкой отстранилась. 

Нанося помаду, она и сама приоткрыла губы, и Тина завороженно пялилась на них. Так хотелось смять эти губы своими, смаковать, чуть втянув нижнюю, чтобы потом вспоминать каждый день до следующей встречи. 

В этот раз Тина приехала на целых полторы недели! Ох, Мерси Льюис, иной раз за тёмными магами легче гоняться, чем выбить из Отдела магического транспорта портключ до Британии.

— Можно оборачиваться? — спросила Тина, привлекая внимание.

Лита кивнула. Она казалась немного смущённой и, развернувшись лицом к зеркалу, Тина поняла причину.

Нет, макияж не преобразил её до неузнаваемости, но всё же изменил что-то едва уловимое в облике. Подведённые брови, бронзовые тени, аккуратные стрелки. Тина взглянула в глаза отражению и потерялась. Так она иногда ощущала себя по утрам, гипнотизируя чашку кофе с молоком. И цвет почти такой же. 

— Прекрасно выглядите, госпожа! — прокомментировало зеркало, и на щеках Тины выступил лёгкий смущённый румянец.

— Мне очень нравится, — произнесла она, ловя руку Литы, лежавшую на её плече. Слабый аромат духов коснулся носа, и Тина сглотнула.

— Я рада. — Напоследок Лита погладила её по плечу. — Тогда мы готовы?

Тина бросила ещё один взгляд в зеркало и утвердительно кивнула.

***

Прислонившись к боку статуи рыбы, из чьего широко распахнутого рта в небольшой бассейн текла вода, Тина наблюдала за гостями. Она уже пообщалась со всеми, кого успела узнать за предыдущие поездки и с кем познакомилась за прошедшие три дня, и теперь скучала, ожидая, когда миссис Селби — хозяйка вечера — объявит о начале представления. Какого — держалось в тайне. Тина ставила на балет. Британцы почему-то очень его любили.

А ещё Лита обещала сделать ей сюрприз. Гадать, что та задумала, было интереснее.

Тина отпила немного шампанского.

Их с Литой разделяло что-то около семи ярдов. Она стояла подле Трэверса, исполняя служебные обязанности. Вырез серебристо-чёрного платья оголял спину почти полностью, позволяя любоваться смуглой кожей, крыльями лопаток и блеском камней на шнурках, удерживающих всю конструкцию.

Тина представила, как после приёма потянет за один из них, платье стечёт к ногам, и мысль немедленно отдалась жаром в животе. От этого Тина только развеселилась и с подозрением глянула на бокал. Она выпила меньше половины. Подливают ли здесь в шампанское что-то расслабляющее? От британцев всего можно ожидать.

Тина погладила статую по золотистому боку.

Иногда, просыпаясь в их с Куини нью-йоркской квартире и глядя на золотисто-розовую полосу занимающегося рассвета, Тина обмирала от мысли, как круто изменилась её жизнь. Как всё перевернулось в тот момент, когда Лита, прибывшая с британской делегацией, заглянула в Аврорат и попросила рассказать, что произошло в Нью-Йорке за две недели до этого.

Не то чтобы у Тины был выбор — Пиквери распорядилась молчать, чтобы не очернить МАКУСА, чья репутация и так оказалась подмочена, в глазах мировой общественности, — но Лита принесла коричные булочки и кофе, спрашивала о пострадавших, о самой Тине, немного — о Ньюте. Тина и не заметила, как растаяла, хотя всей правды так и не открыла. А вечером, вернувшись домой к сестре, обхватив замёрзшими ладонями кружку какао, вдруг подумала, что у Литы волосы такого же цвета. И к ним очень хочется прикоснуться.

— О чём задумалась? — Лита склонила голову к плечу, отчего её причёска со множеством шпилек слегка качнулась.

— Вспомнила, как мы познакомились, — призналась Тина.

— М-м-м… — Глаза Литы блестели. — Мне тогда так и не хватило решимости затащить тебя в постель.

Это она произнесла шёпотом, приблизившись и привстав, чтобы только Тина расслышала.

— Однако мысли у нас с тобой тогда сошлись, — промурлыкала Тина. 

Всё же в шампанское что-то подлили, потому что иначе она бы не коснулась спины Литы ладонью, не провела бы вверх стремительно, чтобы тут же отступить вбок, пока никто не обратил внимание.

— Я обещала сюрприз. — Лита не сразу пришла в себя. Заметно чаще дышала. И зрачки у неё расширились. Тина пожалела, что они не остались дома в постели, но присутствия у Селби требовала работа Литы. — Пойдём.

— Что ты задумала? — со смешком поинтересовалась Тина, принимая предложенную руку. 

Они пересекли заполненную людьми залу и вышли в коридор, когда Лита ответила:

— Собираюсь быть решительной. И нарушать приличия.

— Я не уверена, что это хорошая идея. — Тина всё поняла и стушевалась.

— Мы не будем делать это прилюдно, — фыркнула Лита. Потом всё же остановилась и посмотрела прямо, с вопросом. — Если ты не хочешь, мы можем подождать. Через час, самое большее два, я Трэверсу уже не понадоблюсь.

Тина задумалась. Заняться любовью в чужом доме, пока остальные гости и хозяева восторгаются балетом… Какая авантюра! Но как же отзывалась она в Тине, заставляла одновременно и страшиться, и подрагивать от возбуждения. Мерси Льюис…

— Я не готова ждать и десять минут, — решительно заявила Тина, привлекая Литу к себе и коротко целуя. Они всё ещё были хоть и в пустом, но коридоре, куда в любой момент мог кто-нибудь заглянуть.

Лита расцвела, выскользнула из объятий и увлекла за собой, крепко сжимая ладонь. Всё дальше по коридору, пока совсем не затихла музыка, а за окнами осталась только непроглядная мгла, не разгоняемая более фонарями.

— Нам сюда.

Лита вынула палочку, толкнула дверь и прошептала: «Люмос!» Свет выхватил из темноты широкие пальмовые листья и огромный алый цветок.

— У Селби красивая оранжерея. — Лита взмахнула палочкой, отправляя шар света вперёд и создавая ещё несколько. — Но они редко кого сюда приглашают.

Под подошвами туфель поскрипывал песок, тонкий каблук то и дело норовил застрять между камнями дорожки, но Тина не обращала внимания. Только смотрела на тропические растения, буйно цветущие под защитой стеклянных сводов, пока за пределами оранжереи стояла промозглая осень.

Тина прикоснулась к шершавому стволу пальмы, провела по коре. Подобное она видела в чемодане у Ньюта. Её и тогда привела в восторг тропическая природа, а уж сейчас, когда влажный воздух наполняли цветочные ароматы, а шары света парили рядом, как светлячки…

Без слов Тина приблизилась и поцеловала Литу, обхватив ладонями лицо. Они ведь пришли сюда не только любоваться, но и «нарушать приличия». Тина уже не раз слышала об этих британских «приличиях», но так и не поняла в полной мере, какой второй смысл кроется за ними.

Но любопытство она удовлетворит в какой-нибудь другой раз.

Под спиной оказалась мягкая трава. Лита решительно устроилась сверху, сжала коленями бёдра. У неё явно был какой-то план, и Тина не собиралась ему мешать. Пусть губы стыли без поцелуев, пусть желание разливалось по телу волной, требуя действий — Тина может подождать. Минуту так точно.

— Закрой глаза, — прозвучала просьба. 

Тина удивлённо вскинула брови, но подчинилась. Стук сердца стал казаться громче, как и шорох ткани. Лита что-то достала, но что?

Что-то мягкое коснулось щеки, двинулось ниже… Усилием воли Тина подавила рефлекс распахнуть глаза.

— Коварная, — беззлобно улыбнулась она, чуть выгибаясь, подставляя шею. Мягкая кисть очертила трахею, спустилась к ключицам. Лита будто рисовала на её коже замысловатые узоры, может, даже высунула кончик языка от усердия.

Тина представила эту картину и чуть не рассмеялась. И с силой втянула воздух, когда кисть скользнула в вырез платья. Магия потянула вниз бретели, обнажая грудь. Кисть тут же защекотала сосок, от чего Тина дёрнулась и едва не вскрикнула. Колени дрожали, и, если бы Тина уже не лежала, она наверняка бы упала.

Щекотка не была болезненной. просто необычной. Но приятной, хоть Тина и вздрагивала от каждого прикосновения, металась, точно близился финиш, и цеплялась за подол платья Литы. Та, похоже, не собиралась раздеваться. Платье же Тины давно задралось до живота.

Когда кисть мазнула под грудью, Тина подавилась воздухом. Руки её подрагивали, в низу живота всё сжималось. Так близко к грани… Неужели она кончит вот так, даже не прикоснувшись к себе?

Руки потянулись вверх, обняли за плечи. Не сопротивляясь, Лита склонилась, прильнула к губам. Кончик кисти задел ухо, и Тина простонала в поцелуй. Она гладила Литу по щекам, шее, спине, теребя украшенные камнями шнурки. Зарылась бы пальцами в каштановые волосы, но те от средства для укладки стали неприятно-жёсткими. И восстанавливать причёску придётся слишком долго.

— Так и продолжишь просто баловаться? — лукаво спросила Тина, когда они прервались.

— Нет, — фыркнула Лита, потянувшись куда-то влево. — Но сначала наколдую нам плед.

В сумраке сверкнула бирюзовая вспышка, и Тина почувствовала под спиной плотную ткань. Она и забыла, что всё это время лежала на траве. Как-то из головы вылетело.

Кисть легонько пощекотала между грудей, с нажимом прошла ниже до края задранного платья. Ткань прервала желанное касание, без которого Тина уже не мыслила этот вечер. И, когда мягкие щетинки обвели пупок, она жалобно застонала и облизнула губы.

Лита приподнялась, и Тина, получив чуть больше свободы, развела ноги. Кисть ожидаемо прошлась по внутренней стороне правого бедра, очертила край чулка, потом так же приласкала левое. От щекотки всё внутри уже не подбиралось, осталось только приятное чувство, когда то тут, то там на кожу ложился очередной мазок.

«Играет, как кошка» — пронеслось у Тины в голове, когда Лита сдвинула бельё и легонько коснулась пальцами влажных складок, а следом надавила на вход. Все животные сравнения улетучились из мыслей. Они сконцентрировались на ощущениях, на неторопливых ласках. Тина даже не услышала, как Лита прошептала другое заклинание.

Теперь в неё упиралось что-то покрупнее пальцев. Тина быстро поняла, что именно, и обомлела.

— Не терпи, если будет неприятно, — попросила Лита, нависнув. Она поцеловала Тину в плечо и двинула рукой.

Ощущения были… непривычными. Отполированная рукоять палочки в ширину лишь немногим превышала пальцы, и входила Лита постепенно. Импровизированное дилдо растягивало, проникало всё глубже, и Тина непроизвольно подавалась к нему, постанывая в такт неторопливым движениям.

— Всё в порядке, — полузадушенно прошептала она, притягивая Литу к себе для поцелуя.

Расшитый пайетками лиф серебристо-чёрного платья царапал обнажённую грудь. Вид полностью одетой Литы, нависающей над ней, возбуждал невероятно. Тина вскидывала бёдра, сдерживала стоны — они не накладывали чары тишины, и от мысли, что кто-то может услышать, заметить, в восторге заходилось сердце.

Лита почти легла сверху, шептала на ухо какую-то ласковую чепуху — совсем бессвязную. Когда мышцы напряглись, а низ живота стал на мгновение центром мира, Тина зажмурилась и раскинула руки. Грудь часто вздымалась и опадала, губы пересохли от судорожных вдохов.

Вдруг Тине стало очень холодно, и она прильнула к Лите, с силой обняла.

— О Мерлин… — выдохнула она от избытка чувств.

— Говоришь совсем как англичанка. — Лита шутливо толкнула её в плечо.

— Похоже… — Тина рассеянно улыбнулась. Может, через год...

Мысль не оформилась до конца, но осталась в глубине сознания.

Тина привстала на локте. Хотелось ещё полежать вот так, рядом, вдыхая ароматы тропических растений, но рассудок, не затуманенный более сладкой негой, требовал привести себя в порядок.

— Может, Трэверс отпустит тебя не через час, а прямо сейчас? — с намёком спросила она, проводя ладонью по боку Литы.

— Думаю, я смогу его упросить.


End file.
